


slither

by arsenouselation



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark Dynamics, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their limbs entangle under the twisted sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slither

**Author's Note:**

> Republished from an [old account](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2053989/o-p-i-u-m-c-a-t-h-a-r-s-i-s)  
> The line featured below is from Gravity by Urbandub.

 

slither

_"Their limbs entangle under the twisted sheets."_

* * *

 

He promised to give her the world, and she became complacent. Bending to his will.

So now, he lies there, stark naked and glorious, under the powdery light. Waiting.

She trembles, just as her soul slips to her stomach with dread.

 _Mortal,_  she hears Aizen whisper, sees him beckoning her with his hand, _come_. She pauses, knowing what is next. For a millisecond too long, she hesitates.

"Why do you hesitate?" he sneers, his godly— _devilishly godly_ —features unfazed.

 

She cannot look away (fear taking hold).

* * *

He moves towards her, body flexing and inviting. And there, he, the  _god_ , stands (majestic, majestic) before her, the mortal. She draws back, defiant.

"You are no god." She spits; hisses as he takes her hand into his.

 _The blind leads the weak._ He calmly says, pulling her towards him.

She thrashes—cries—fights, blasphemously, against Aizen. _Shut your mouth, mortal,_  he growls in the dark as he holds her down.

 

_I'll sing you praises before the kill._

* * *

 

It was soft; his skin—and his grip, firm and rattling. _Like cold death._ Soon, she stops her screaming and remains unmoving. _She will have the world._  She breathes in: conceding as she dances with him, on and on.

_He will give her the world, the world._  Their limbs entangle under the twisted sheets.

His finger slithers across her skin—like cold blade on whetting stone—and she shivers. Uncontrollably.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [madness is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048520) by [arsenouselation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation)




End file.
